Errors
Throughout the history of Gogo's Crazy Bones and it's rivals, there have been some unintentional errors. This list of errors is incomplete; be prepared to add onto it! Artwork/Sticker Designs *On their stickers, Akita and Ako's eyes are the wrong color than the actual figures. *Tut's eye is colored the same color as his skin on his sticker while it is white on the actual figure. *Sato is missing the star on his forehead in his Urban Toys artwork. Promotional Images *On a promotional image for the Carrefour Megatrip calender, there is also a display stand shown. Among the Gogos on this display stand is Gat, who isn't even part of Megatrip; Gat is actually part of the Power series. Pedigree Collector's Annual Apparently, the Collector's Annual is riddled with errors. *Lucky Rab is reffered to as "Lucky R'u'''b". The only time that his name is spelled correctly is in his Superstar profile's description. *Eitor's description is: "Remembers thousands of places, but finds '''ithard' to locate them." The words "it" and "hard" are merged together. *In the Power comic starring Most Wanted Diro, he starts to sing a song: "Every'e'''here we go..." The word "everywhere" has a typo in it. *In the Forgetful Imooki game, Rufistar's name is cut off by one letter: in the answer key, the answer is "'Rufisar."' Packaging Designs *On the Evolution Gogo's 5 Pack Blister Box, Helly is shown, and he is actually part of Series 1. *On the Megatrip Limited Series Tin, Gus appears on the lid, but he has Play's painted details. Basically, a Play that uses Gus' mold. *On the Les Barjo's packs, Buster appears on the pack, but isn't even part of Les Barjo's; he is part of JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads. *On the JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads package, Brutus and Stinky's names are switched. *On a prototype Series 1 pack, there was a white Angiru and a green Simi. You cannot get the characters in that color. Commercials *Raus and Loo's names are switched in a Mega Foot commercial. *In an Explorer commercial, one of the Gogos that comes out of the drum is a Lucky Rab with Hilbo's face. *At the end of the Phillippian version of the Urban Toys commercial, all of the products shown (e.g. sticker album, 3-packs, etc.) are the Cool versions of the products, not the Urban Toys versions of them. The Gogos dancing in front of these products are still Urban Toys characters, however. Other *Magic Box goofed off and left the PPI Worldwide stamps on the Megatrip characters for the release of Edge. Since 20 characters from Megatrip are missing in Edge, there are no Gogos with stamps with the numbers 41-60 and characters renumbered 41-60 for Edge retain their original numbers (61-80) on their stamps. *Sometimes, you could find Gogos with factory faulty deformations in packs of the classic series. "Gooies", as they were called, are very rare nowadays, but in the new series, a Gooie could be just something painted on the wrong spot of a Gogo or not painted onto the Gogo at all. *On the official Crazy Bones websitein 2000, Dreamer and Day Dreamer were mixed up on the Mutants checklist. *Mosh's eyes are quite different when Series 1 got released in the US. Gallery ''This gallery is incomplete; be prepared to add onto it! '' Loogogo.png|The Raus/Loo name switch goof. ErrorDreamer.png|Day Dreamer as Dreamer on the 2000 Crazy Bones official website. GogosCarrefourCalender.jpg|The Carrefour calender and display stand promotional image - Gat isn't even part of Megatrip, yet he is still on the display stand. 51cWMGhYdLL. SX300 .jpg|The prototype Series 1 pack with white Angiru and green Simi. Note that they are not available in those colors. UtG 03.jpg|Sato's Urban Toys artwork. He is missing the star on his forehead. '' Category:About Category:About Crazy Bones